Poisoned Fruits
by blueshogunlover
Summary: Las frutas que crecían en esos árboles abrían el apetito del saiyajin, las hojas verdes y las pequeñas lagunas cristalinas de los alrededores lo sumergían en una inmensa tranquilidad; ese planeta era ideal para tomarse un descanso. Sin embargo, la presencia de una persona que odias puede perturbar hasta el más perfecto de los lugares.


Ahí se encontraba, sentado en un tronco, comiendo una fruta exótica que tal vez había hallado en alguno de los frondosos árboles que lo rodeaban; ese era un planeta realmente hermoso, Vegeta sabía que podría venderlo a un buen precio. Terminó de comer pronto y fue a buscar más comida no muy lejos de ahí, tal vez se llevaría una buena cantidad para no tener que moverse de ese tronco de nuevo. El príncipe le había ordenado a Nappa que fuera a revisar los alrededores del planeta, ya que él francamente no quería tener que dejar esa vista que tenía.

Sabía que su compañero se demoraría mucho en revisar todo, y tal vez en matar a unos cuantos nativos del lugar, ya que había notado que el planeta era muy grande y además, la mayoría del territorio estaba cubierto de vegetación que no dejaba transitar con facilidad, por lo que decidió que posiblemente después de comer, echaría una siesta. Poco a poco, los frutos se fueron reduciendo y el sueño fue apoderándose del saiyajin; sin embargo, parece que su destino no era dormir en ese momento.

Antes de terminar con todo lo que había recogido de los árboles, Vegeta escuchó el ruido de las ramas moviéndose y de algo chocando contra el suelo, pisadas; una figura salió de entre la oscuridad de la noche, la figura de una persona que arruinaba la tranquilidad del príncipe.

- Vegeta… ¡Qué sorpresa! – Dijo en su característico tono relajado y sarcástico

- Turles, basura de clase baja, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – El saiyajin de clase alta sonreía con arrogancia y desprecio

- Mhmm… ¿Clase baja? No te quedes estancado en aquellos tiempos, las cosas suelen cambiar – Decía mientras arrancaba una fruta de una rama cercana - ¿Que qué hago aquí? Deberías saberlo, sabes que necesito un planeta lleno de vida para plantar esta semilla ¿Cierto?

- ¡Pues ve a buscar otro lugar, insecto! Si no quieres que te mate a ti y a todas tus mascotas – El príncipe estaba empezando a molestarse más con la presencia de aquella persona

- Oh, quieres matarme, no sé si eso sea posible. Pero ahorrémonos el problema, no quiero que destruyamos este bonito planeta y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco

- Mhmm… - Vegeta hizo un ruido de fastidio y continuó comiendo

- Dime, Vegeta, ¿Dónde está ese idiota de Nappa? Recuerdo que también tengo cuentas que saldar con él – Turles se sentó en el tronco de Vegeta y a este último no le agradó para nada la idea

- No quiero iniciar una conversación contigo ¡Largo! Y la verdad, no creo que puedas ganarle ni a Nappa

- ¿Sabes? Estás empezando a molestarme – El moreno dijo esto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó – Oye ¿Qué tal si me demuestras que soy de clase baja como tú dices?

- ¡No necesito pelear contigo! Esfúmate – El saiyajin estaba encantado con la tranquilidad de ese ambiente. Si bien amaba luchar y destruir, de vez en cuando le hacía falta un descanso, y el lugar que había encontrado era perfecto para eso

- ¿Ah, no? – Turles rio un poco. Ideó algo muy simple, levantó su mano y creó una ráfaga de Ki, que lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, no era muy poderosa, sin embargo, el mayor tuvo que desviarla con la mano y destruyó una pequeña parte de los árboles cercanos

- ¡Ja! Te has vuelto loco ¿No es así? Bueno… conseguiste que peleara contigo, pero déjame decirte algo ¿Quieres morir? – Dijo el príncipe, mientras se levantaba de aquel tronco y se preparaba para la batalla

- Oh, espero no morir, Vegeta – El más alto estaba complacido y se dispuso a pelear también

- Debiste haberlo pensado – Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el otro a toda velocidad, pero fue esquivado

Empezaron un gran alboroto, las patadas, puños y embestidas estaban por todos lados; no habían usado muchos ataques de Ki, sin embargo, alguno se dejaba ver entre la lucha. La ventaja no se notaba, Turles estaba confiado y Vegeta tranquilo. En unos pocos minutos, el saiyajin de clase baja notó el gran error que había cometido, el poder del príncipe estaba por encima del suyo y no tenía oportunidad de ganar esa batalla, aunque… ¡Claro, ya lo había recordado! En medio de la batalla, y tratando de no hacerlo notar, sacó de su bolsillo un fruto que había guardado por si lo necesitaba en algún momento, y ese momento era aquel. Se alejó bastante mientras comía la fruta a toda velocidad, y Vegeta se preparaba para lanzarle un gran ataque; de pronto, Turles sintió cómo su fuerza y su velocidad aumentaban considerablemente y en un rápido movimiento se situó detrás del otro saiyajin y le acertó un golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó hacia el suelo con fuerza.

Turles bajó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó al otro saiyajin de un brazo, lanzándolo contra las faldas de una pequeña montaña que había cerca de allí, el cuerpo de Vegeta golpeó contra ella y su oponente voló para mantenerlo en esa posición, agarrándolo de los brazos contra la montaña.

- Mmmn… - El de clase baja rio - ¿Decías que me matarías?

Vegeta no quería hablar, solo quería librarse de esa posición, sin embargo, zafarse se le hacía imposible. Turles descendió hasta pisar el suelo, sosteniendo al príncipe con los brazos contra la montaña, luego empezó a golpearle el estómago con su rodilla, pero a Vegeta nada le dolía más que la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar. En unos cuantos minutos, paró de golpearlo y empezó a observarlo detenidamente, sin soltarlo; después se le ocurrió una idea. Se quedó callado un buen tiempo y después comenzó a hablar.

- Dime, Vegeta ¿Hace cuánto que no estás con una mujer? – Dijo Turles mientras sonreía maliciosamente

- ¿Qué… dices, imbécil? – La voz de Vegeta se entrecortaba por lo lastimado que estaba

- Vamos, dime

- ¡No me interesan esas cosas y nunca lo hicieron!

- Mmmn… ¿No será que nunca has tenido oportunidad? Ya veo, tal vez te has concentrado mucho en conquistar planetas, destruir ciudades y matar pueblos enteros, y nunca te has puesto a pensar que hay más cosas divertidas además de eso – El más alto empezó a observar a su oponente malherido ¡Rayos! Era un saiyajin realmente hermoso, no por nada había sido el príncipe de su raza

- Pfff… Estupideces… ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No tengo interés en las mujeres!

- Oh, bueno ¿Qué tal en los hombres? – Turles rio un poco para sus adentros

- ¿Qué? Estás volviéndote loco, ¿No es así? – Vegeta también rio, por lo ridículo que le sonaba eso

- Entonces dices que no te lo habías ni imaginado, tal vez en serio no te interesan las mujeres, tal vez tus gustos van por otro lado – Siguió riendo, esta vez muy fuerte – Creo que… puedo enseñarte

- ¿En…señar…me? – El príncipe abrió mucho sus ojos, estaba realmente sorprendido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, asustado - ¡En serio te has vuelto loco!

Turles tomo un pedazo de alguna tela que llevaba encima y le tapó los ojos, el saiyajin de clase alta se sobresaltó por esto e intentó golpear lo, pero no lo logró, estaba demasiado débil. Turles se acercó al oído de Vegeta y le susurró "Te aseguro que después de un rato ya no tendré que taparte los ojos ni sostenerte los brazos" dicho esto le mordisqueó la oreja, el príncipe se estremeció y jadeó un poco, sin embargo, se podía notar la incomodidad y el fastidio que sentía al estar en esa situación.

La manos del saiyajin de clase baja se movían por el cabello del príncipe, estaba divirtiéndose mientras escuchaba todo tipo de amenazas de la boca de Vegeta, él simplemente lo callaba con alguno de sus muchos trucos. Turles pensó que tal vez sería buen momento de aumentar la intensidad, por lo que tomó al otro de la nuca y lo acercó hacia él, colocando sus labios sobre los del saiyajin de clase alta. El hombre de la fruta abrió un poco la boca e intentó abrir ligeramente la del más bajo, poco a poco introdujo su lengua y empezó a jugar, con un poco de dificultad, con la del príncipe; este no podía evitar gemir, pero aún intentaba separarse de esa persona. Después de un buen rato de introducirse en la boca del otro, Turles soltó a su compañero y este cayó al suelo, estaba débil, cansado y desgastado.

- ¡¿Por qué…?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Decía Vegeta mientras se limpiaba la boca

- Porque es muy divertido, además estoy tratando de liberarte de toda esa energía acumulada para este propósito – Diciendo esto, Turles se puso encima de Vegeta y le empezó a quitarle la armadura – Ya verás que te sentirás mucho mejor

- ¡Suéltame, insecto! ¡Te arrepentirás después! – Quería moverse y quitárselo de encima, pero no podía

- ¡Cállate, Vegeta! Haces mucho ruido

Ya le había quitado toda su armadura y lo único que lo cubría era la ropa interior, Turles mordió su hombro y después prosiguió a pasar su boca por todo el cuerpo del saiyajin, jugaba con todo su cuerpo, lo tocaba de arriba abajo, lentamente y procurando que se estremeciera con cada toque, iba hasta el final de su abdomen y pasaba a sus piernas, evitaba pasar por su entrepierna para no apresurar las cosas.

- Vegeta, parece que ya no estás tan incómodo ¿No?

- Cállate, idiota – El príncipe seguía agresivo, sin embargo, ya se había dejado llevar por el momento. El saiyajin de clase baja le quitó la tela de los ojos al otro, quien se levantó un poco y mordió el hombro del más alto, lo hizo tan fuerte que un poco de sangre salió de él

Turles tocó la sangre con su mano, y luego se llevó esta a su boca; estaba encantado con el aumento de la disposición de su compañero, y siguió con su juego. Lo besaba, lo tocaba y mordía ciertas partes de él; y Vegeta no reaccionaba mal, estaba sintiendo placer, aunque no lo dijera ni quisiera demostrarlo mucho.

- Dime, Vegeta ¿Me odias? – Turles se detuvo por un momento de su juego

- ¡No lo sé, imbécil!

- ¿Quieres matarme?

- Ahh… ¡No tengo interés en matarte!

- Ja, tomaré eso como un "no" – El saiyajin sonrió victorioso, sin embargo, en serio estaba feliz de haber averiguado eso

Continuaban jugando y agregando cosas nuevas cada cierto tiempo, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, en verdad, era la primera vez que Vegeta tenía un encuentro de ese tipo, había notado alguna que otra insinuación de Nappa, pero su interés en eso era nulo. Con tanta emoción estaban a punto de pasar a mayores situaciones, pero de pronto, escucharon un ruido y sintieron un Ki acercándose hacia ese lugar.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Nappa! – Vegeta se levantó lo más rápido posible y se puso su armadura de nuevo. Turles hizo lo mismo

- Oye – Dijo Turles una vez los dos estaban vestidos - ¿Ahora lo sabes?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El saiyajin de clase baja se acercó y abrazó a Vegeta por detrás, con ansias de molestarlo y a la vez por simple persuasión – Me refiero a si ya sabes qué es lo que te interesa

- Ahh… – No quería responder esa pregunta, porque francamente no sabía lo que había sucedido esos momentos – Te lo diré cuando esté con alguna mujer

- ¡Ja! ¿Quién sabe si nos volveremos a ver? Pero si nos encontramos de nuevo… No habrán… interrupciones – Turles sonrió con malicia

- Mhmm… Como digas – Vegeta se soltó de sus brazos, volteó y se puso el rastreador en donde debía estar

- Bueno, debo irme antes de encontrarme con ese tipo, adiós, Vegeta. Espero verte de nuevo, obviamente me divertiré con alguien más, pero no sé si será tan divertido como esto – Rio un poco, sin embargo, la sonrisa aún no se iba, y con ella se fue volando al lugar de donde había venido

No podía negar, que había sido emocionante. En la vida de un saiyajin, después de la destrucción del planeta Vegita, no solían pasar cosas muy novedosas o interesantes. Recordó la razón por la que había estado molesto al verlo llegar, y se alegró al saber que el planeta era suyo y que no tendría que hacer cosas innecesarias para obtenerlo; lo había vencido en batalla, pero… tal vez en realidad él no era más fuerte que el príncipe, tal vez Vegeta no había usado la fuerza necesaria, tal vez… No había querido ganar aquella pelea.

Vegeta arrancó una fruta, se sentó en el tronco y se dispuso a comer; mientras contemplaba el paisaje, ahora algo cambiado por la batalla. Ese era un planeta realmente hermoso, Vegeta… tal vez Vegeta se lo quedaría para él mismo.


End file.
